My Soon To Be ExBestFriend
by cybersweet
Summary: Chad has betrayed best friend Sonny for the last time. Armed with a new look, Sonny is on a mission to make Chad see the error of his ways. No condor studios. Highschool. On hiatus.
1. Kick Me Thru The Phone

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Sonny with a Chance or any other media mentioned_

**Chapter One**

A loud squeal almost blew my cellphone speaker. Quickly I glanced at the caller ID.

Chloe. My one withstanding female friend. After she had moved here a few months ago, and we hit it off. Being a tomboy, I've struggled to find friends that accept me. Many girls had tried to befriend me for selfish reasons, like obtaining Chad or Devon as their boyfriends. Chloe was the _only_ girl to hang out with me for _me_ and not because of the guys I've been friends with since childhood.

No, for some strange reason she actually liked spending time with me. Me!

"Good news?" I grinned, flipping through Cd's in the local cd store.

"Chad..." I heard a sudden intake of breath, "Asked me out!" My fingers stilled on a random Metal Band.

Apparently I stand corrected. She was just using me. I feel _dirty_.

"Really?" I replied in a deceivingly calm tone. My limbs were locked in position awaiting her answer.

"You don't sound very surprised." Oh, I'm surprised alright. Mother freakin' _surprised._

"I'm waiting until you tell me whether you said yes or no." What a lie. I knew she said yes. No one has ever said '_No_' to that boy. CDC always gets the girl.

Sadly there was no sarcasm in that sentence. At all.

"Of course I said YES..." She practically screamed through my receiver confirming my previous statement. I cringed away from her continuing rambles, overwhelmed by a sudden anger at myself for letting this happen. Again.

Devon heard the ruckus and strolled over. Devon is the personification of tall, dark and handsome without the cocky attitude. He made rapid gestures, pointing with his fingers, asking who I was speaking to. Covering the receiver with my hand I mouthed 'Chloe'. He pulled a look of revulsion and started flicking through the rack of CDs. Devon hates Chloe. He pegged her as a Chad-groupie from day one. Seems he wasn't wrong.

"...Can you believe it?" She asked, wonder apparent in her tone.

It's all too easy to believe really. Chad has never been able to leave anything female alone. Even my mother has some weird cradlesnatcher fantasies about the guy. Girls easily fell for his sparkly blue eyes and perfectly sculpted (because he spends hours on it) hair. His ego is shown through the swagger in his walk and they way he believes every girl falls for him. Except me. He thinks there's something wrong with my programming. Hardly sees me as a girl.

I'm totally fine with that. _Really_.


	2. The Size Of Texas

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Sonny with a Chance or any other media mentioned that I do not have the pleasure if owning_

**Chapter Two**

"How could you?" I screeched upon entering my best friends room. Soon to be ex-best friend. After my little 'talk' with Chloe, I forced Devon to hightail it back to his house so I could give Chad a little piece of my mind.

"Good morning to you too." Chad replied lazily, rolling his seventeen-year old ass across the bed so he was facing me. A Cheshire cat grin on his face. I tried to ignore how the comforter had slipped to reveal his bare chest. I grabbed a nearby pillow and started hitting him with it instead. Repeatedly.

Since we first became next door neighbours in the year 1997, Chad, Devon and I have been best friends. Your average tomboy, I spent my days in sweatshirts and hoodies, shooting baskets rather then brushing my barbies hair. No, I used to tie my barbies (_unwanted Barbies at that_) to train tracks and see how mutilated they could get. This all changed during puberty when people started to think of my best friends as date-worthy candidates. I'd say it was around this time Chads ego inflated to the size of Texas. Gaining no male interest, as I dressed like one, I saw this as an opportunity to gain some female friends.

Thus where the problem began. Every female friend I made was whisked away into Chad Dylan Cooper Girlfriendom and when they were eventually dumped, as they _all_ were, I was left without a female to associate with. Because I was _his_ friend, so I had to take _his_ side. That's truly what Sophie, Emma, Rikki-lee, Georgia and many others believed.

And now, Chloe. Unlike me, Chloe was smooth. She understood my wry humour and used her own wit and charm to win me over, the same tactics she used to discourage Chad in his multiple pick up attempts. It's easy to see why I liked her.

And so you understand why the news of her accepting Chads recent pick up attempt made me seethe with anger. At… Chad.

Chloe was under the illusion I was happy for her. When in reality I was full of sympathy for what she would become. An ex-friend. An ex-girlfriend. I hated Chad right now.

Though our relationship has never been easy. He seemed to _enjoy_ pissing me off. I'm sure right now he's freaking _ecstatic_.

"You bastard," I huffed menacingly. "I finally gain a _female_ friend and _you_," I sneered, pointing a trembling finger at his 'innocent' face, stilling my onslaught of pillow bashing. "_You_ just had to ruin it. Like you _always_ do."

All Chad did was sit there and smirk, gently blowing his blond locks out of his blue eyes. My soon to be ex-best friend was purposely being adorable. It was infuriating. I tried to deflate the size of his ego by hitting him again. Repeatedly.

But he wasn't having it. Chad snatched the pillow from my grasp and threw it across the room out of my reach. I snarled at him. Chad winked in response. I moved out of grabbing distance knowing the routine of our usual fights (where we wrestle until he overpowers me and I surrender). He frowned.

"Bastard." I whispered softly under my breath. Clenched fists at my sides.

"Really, Sonny? Really?" He sat up, exposing his whole chest. Oh my. I struggled to remember why I was mad at him. Was I mad at him? I- I- I... Mush.

My face scrunched up as I recognised this as a ploy to distract me. Mother freakin' Chad. I tore my gaze away from his chest. That _glorious_ chest. And focused on the doorway, hoping to organize my thoughts. I could feel him smirking. The bastard. That's right, I was angry with him.

"You date _every_ female friend I manage to make and then because you _dump_ them," I turned to face him, eyes livid. "_Whatever friendship I had made is gone_."

"Sonny, it's not like that this time." He pleaded convincingly. The boy could be an actor the way he lies so well. But I'm not falling for it this time. His eyes are glittering a little too much.

"Of course it is, it always is." I crossed my arms, steeling my glare. Intimidation was what I was going for. "I'm not gonna put up with it any longer."

He laughed. The egomaniac laughed in my face.

"Chad, I can't be friends with you when you do this. It's the last straw." I was stone cold. A pillar of serious disapproval. There's no way he could talk me outta this.

"Sonny, you're going to ruin a thirteen year friendship because of a girl you've known for three months?" Chad asked turning rational all of a sudden. Be strong, Sonny. _Be_ strong.

"No, I'm just not gonna spend time with you if you don't realise your error." Chad has such a high opinion of himself he believes he can do no wrong. He will probably never see it. That means we'll really stop being friends. Oh no, I'm suddenly doubting my decision to do this.

"Ugh," He grunted a note of disgust. "You're such a diva. All I'm doing is _dating_ the girl, for the love of God." And that my friends reminded me why I'm doing this. To teach Chad to act like a mature adult, instead of acting like a five year old kid.

"This isn't about her." I shake my head like there's a spider in my hair, "This is about the sick way you treat me and any other woman you come in contact with. The female gender is not your own personal set of toys, Chad."

I watched as Chad fell back and buried his face into his bedspread. Turning to leave, four words said under his breath and muffled by his duvet stopped me.

"You're hardly a woman."

"Oh, Chad Dylan. If you said what I think you just said, you are gonna be sorry." Then I stomped out of his room, slamming the door behind me.


	3. The Nice Cooper

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Sonny with a Chance or any other media mentioned that I do not have the pleasure if owning_

**Chapter Three**

Five minutes later I'm conked out on Devon's floor retelling the whole fight.

Devon is a babe without the conceited air that usually comes from being a part of the Cooper family. I think I knocked it out of him when I broke his nose in third grade. I'm vicious at dodge ball. A small trip to the hospital where they straightened his nose back to its original position and numerous cups of jello later, we became friends. Devon is Chads half brother. Or as I like to call him 'The Nice Cooper' or even 'The Better Cooper'.

"He said that?" The Nice Cooper asked a hint of incredulity in his voice.

"I know." Even I was shocked, Chad had just escalated thirty points on my jerk scale.

"He was angry, I'm sure he didn't mean-"

"Don't make excuses for him, Dev." Because the truth was he did mean it. And worse I think he might be right. Not that I would admit it.

Devon gave me that look. You know the one that says 'You're not fooling anyone'. That one. Time to be honest.

"What if he's right? I mean I certainly don't act like a woman, or a girl. Or anyone of the female species." I sighed, tugging on my fringe so I could hide my eyes. Devon always said my eyes tell all.

"So then start acting like one, I guess?" The Better Cooper said flopping down on the floor next to me. It was routine. Since the divorce of my parents two years ago, whenever I needed to vent I ended up on Devon's floor. His advice was usually useless, but he listened and made me laugh. Sometimes that's all I needed.

Except for a change, his advice might be the best option. A way to prove Chad wrong. And maybe get a real female friend. But...

"I don't know how?" I turned toward him only to find him studying my face. He quirked his head, a slight smile playing on his features. "What?" I asked.

"I'm going to make you a woman." He stated. My eyes _bulged_ out of my head.

"I'm not desperate enough to give you my _virginity_!" I shrilled.

Devon blushed. "No! I- I meantlikeamakeover." His words all blurred together, the tips of his ears glowing with embarrassment. "Crystal can help. You can come to New York for the summer with me!"

"Well it would be better than staying here, avoiding Chad and his new flavour of the week." Devon's mother is Crystal Denners, a former super model turned popular fashion designer. If anyone could help, it was her. But... "Dev, why would you take _me?_ Won't I cramp your style? Won't I cramp _her_ style?"

"She'll love you and it would take the pressure off her trying to find my perfect match. Seriously she tries to set me up with every girl that walks past." I laughed at the images that came to mind of Devon being overwhelmed by girls.

"So really, I'll be doing you a favour."

Devon grinned at my sudden change of attitude. "That's the Sonny I know and love."


	4. So Weird!

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Sonny with a Chance or any other media mentioned that I do not have the pleasure if owning_

**Chapter Four**

My summer was spent plucking and pulling my face into submission, while acting as Crystal Denners own personal barbie doll. Devon's mother spent the entire break primping and preening me, inserting an inner monologue of how to act like a woman, attract a guy, attract a certain type of guy, and do certain things in an attractive manner. It wasn't the late night driveway basketball games I was used to. But with new dark tresses layered and styled, a massive new wardrobe and a flirty tan, I'm ready to show Chad up. In _theory._

Summer has passed and I'm still not comfortable wearing a skirt. I'm feeling a breeze, where I never felt a breeze before. But it doesn't matter what I feel. It's all about the public opinion. And as I walk the hallways toward my locker I can definitely feel the public ogling me. It takes everything in my being not to run and find Devon. Plus I can't run in these heels.

After some deep breaths and a self pep talk, I raise my head and try to appear confident. Note that I say _appear_.

I instantly spy my locker in the distance and start to quicken my pace, the sound of my heart beating is extra loud accompanied by the clack of my heels. It's too quiet. I risk my first glance at my school peers and I am shocked. Everyone is looking at me. Gaping faces just stare. Way to make me feel self-conscious. My locker never felt so far away. I realise I've stopped walking. A guy across from me has his jaw on the floor. His eyes trail up my body until they meet my own. I panic. What do I do?

Crystal's voice echoes in my head, _Fake it until you make it, Babe. Don't ever let them know they got to you. _I mentally sighed from relief as I realised her '_how to guide_' was still in my head. I rifled through the comments until I found the perfect one._ When in doubt, charm the socks off of them._

Pushing my hair off of my shoulder, I winked at the open-mouth breather giving him a slight smile then I proceeded to watch him practically hyperventilate against his locker. Maybe this wasn't for nothing. I strode to my locker with a new found confidence. As I swiveled my combination, the usual hallway sounds resumed and I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding.

As I push my books into the locker, a loud bang alerts me to someones presence. Nico Harris is leaning against the lockers with his flirty face on, trying not to make it obvious that slamming into the lockers was painful on his shoulder. Looking over his other shoulder I see Grady Mitchell watching us a couple yards away. I should've expected this.

"Why hello there, Pretty lady." Nico winks at me in what he thinks is a flirtatious manner that I've seen him use many times before. I tried to supress the laughter bubbling in my chest. He plays with a lock of my hair. "You must be new here. If you would like I could," He pauses to quirk his eyebrow at me, "Show you around."

I laugh. I don't want to be mean but I'm finding this situation hilarious. Nico Harris the failed flirt of Bayside Prep, was hitting on Sonny Munroe former Tomboy of the Century. The guy that I ate playdoh with in kindergarten. The guy who wouldn't talk to me for a week after I beat his high score in Guitar Hero. My friend, Nico Harris. This is so weird.

I stop my chortling once I see his confused expression. Placing my hand on his shoulder I try to let him down easy. "If you're gonna make me be Smellma Pits again, I don't think it's gonna work out."

His face took on a look of shock. "Sonny?"

"Yes, you idiot." With that confession I thought it would be okay to start laughing again. Nico just looked bewildered, he kept flicking his head between me and Grady. Prompting Grady to walk over. "Hey Grades, how was your Grandma's this summer?"

"How did you know I-" Grady double-taked, "Sonny?" He whispered leaning toward me like it was a secret.

"_Yes._" I whispered back, enjoying the surprise on his face.

"But you're- You're-" He struggled to find the words.

"Hot." Nico finished for him. They looked like fish at the market with their mouths hanging open. I was full on cackling at the picture they made.

"Hey, I'm sure she would prefer the term '_Beautiful_'." Devon said slinging an arm around my shoulders. It was weird, before the summer Devon never would have put his arm around me in front of the others like this. In their presence, it felt kinda heavy.

"Oh, that's cute." I smiled at him. Feeling my nerves start to settle, it was easier to relax with Devon around. It would've been easier to make my _entrance,_ if he had been there. Speaking of... My eyes narrowed on him. It thrilled me a little to see him gulp. "Devon where were you when I was floundering by myself out there?"

"Sonny, It was for your own good. You needed to do this by yourself." He said all serious, he frowned at me looking, for the first time I've seen, like his _father. _I pouted, a little something I discovered helps me get my way with him. Out of the corner of my eye, I think I saw Nico and Grady's eyes bug out. Devon's eyes on the other hand softened. "I owe you lunch, okay?"

"_Free_ food is always O.K!" I jumped throwing my hands in the air, then I saw _all_the eyes on me. I pulled my arms back to my side and felt a strong blush cover my face. I was embarrassed. Nico and Grady however looked relieved.

"Still the same Sonny." Nico exhaled with a smile on his face. Grady nodded before they retreated into their best friendom of lame jokes and bad meatball breath. That was the real reason Grady never had a girlfriend.

Devon turned to me and the weight of his arm across my shoulders started to make me uncomfortable. Like it _meant_ something. Slyly I tried to shrug it away.

"Well," Devon started, his arm returning to his side "It's about time for the bell to-" A Loud shrill ringing echoed throughout the school. Ah, the school bell. How I have not missed that over the summer? Devon laughed at the accurate timing of the bell. With a wave, he started toward his first class. "Later then."


	5. iTwitch

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Sonny with a Chance or any other media mentioned that I do not have the pleasure if owning_

**This Chapter is in Chads point of view. If you like it and would like me to write more from his view, then tell me so by reviewing! Or else I shall return to Sonny's view only. Oh, And as a heads up, Chad swears when he's stressed.**

**Chapter Five**

Chad had two things on his mind as he entered his first period chemistry class – The concept of enforcing students to wear covered shoes when enduring the subject and Sonny Munroe, who had been ignoring him since their little tiff at the beginning of summer. Chad didn't wear non-covered shoes to school but was insulted that the school administration didn't think he had enough common sense to wear such shoes in a science laboratory. He categorised it as a personal insult considering they had delivered the warning to him multiple times. Like he would forget.

He had forgotten however, that Sonny was the reason that he passed any sciences throughout his academic career. That was until he glanced around the room and saw her nowhere in sight. Without her to tutor him he would surely fail. It was Ninth grade all over again. The class had already filled with his peers and Chad only spied two spare seats. Creepy Zora who leered at him in a destructive manner. Or hot new girl.

Easy decision.

He ducked into the seat, feigning shy to his beautiful brunette desk buddy. Any thoughts of Sonny lost. Watching her from the corner of his eye, his gaze trailed over her dark locks that made her mocha skin glow. Big brown doe eyes fluttered under thick lashes. He struggled to breathe when she crossed her legs and the short skirt she was wearing slipped higher revealing the same tan on her upper thigh. Chad just might enjoy chemistry this year.

"Having fun?" The stranger asked in a familiar voice. Tilting her head, she squinted as if assessing him. He returned her stare, looking at the crooked curve of her red lips with confusion. That smile? She looked like...

"Sonny...?" He whispered hardly believing his eyes.

She pursed her lips in an attempt to stifle laughter. "You caught on quicker than Nico."

Their teacher, Mr Pike entered then causing Sonny to turn away from Chad. "Good morning," The man droned away. "My name is Mr..."

Chad was out of his depth. It was Sonny. The motions were the same but _she_ was different. She looked – _Man,_ did she _look _different. But she was _acting_ different too. Her usual cheery chatter was gone. Instead, in front of him sat a confident, but aloof _woman._

Someone had broke Tomboy Munroe. His best friend was now a girl. This new information to his brain wouldn't compute.

Sonny was a girl?

It wasn't like Chad hadn't known that she was, it just had never been an issue before. She had been his friend and that was how he saw her. But now she was... No, it was more like now he could see. Sonny was a _girl._ Sonny _is_ a girl.

A _hot_ girl. A blush rose to his cheeks as he remembered the way he had looked at her. He had wanted to-

"Chad." As if she had known what he was thinking Sonny pushed an elbow into his side, shaking him from his thoughts. Flustered, he looked away from her questioning face.

Realising the entire class was looking at him, waiting on an answer to a question he hadn't heard, Chad shrugged. "Uh, present?"

Mr Pike shook his head, while others snickered. "Mr Cooper. Do try and pay attention."

Chad straightened in his seat trying to do what he was told. A difficult thing when his thoughts seemed to swirl around the girl sitting next to him. Chad should have seen this coming. He did in fact insult her femininity. Throughout the summer, Chad had wondered how she would punish him for his comment. The waiting was a cruel torture. Though he would gladly take back the waiting for a clear head. Sonny's new look was messing him up.

He had never imagined this. Her warning had implied physical punishment, not a quaking mind fuck that made him rethink everything he had ever thought about his best friend. He would rather have her pound his head in the concrete than walk past him in that skirt. The familliar twitch he felt at seeing a girl in a skirt, made him feel awkward and inept when it was directed at Sonny. It was just wrong. More because it didn't feel wrong. And that was just fucked up.


End file.
